


in the moment we're lost and found

by shield_maiden



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Harry understands consent, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, hELP ME I LOVE THEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: Objectively, Harry Bingham is not a good man.He still possess the same self assured-ness he always had. The one that makes him believe that with the right bargaining chip and that lopsided smile he can get whatever he wants from whoever he wants.That smile works on her more often than she would like to admit.





	in the moment we're lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, I’m back at it with these soft babies. Title from ‘Wings’ by Birdy. Comments and kudos are like crack for me. & if you wanna HMU with requests for these angel babies you can find me on tumblr @crimson—petrichor

Objectively, Harry Bingham is not a good man. 

Sure, he’s not like Campbell, who has done horrible things to people - Allie believes that this is a choice the older Eliot brother has made, not an inevitability of his diagnosis, no matter what anyone says. 

He’s also not like Will, good, kind, stubborn Will. Good to a fault even. She’s glad he’s not like Will. She doesn’t think she could take having two of him around, forever pressuring her in the direction he thinks is right even though ultimately he’s not the one who has to enforce the decision.

Harry is cocky, even now, with their old lives entirely stripped away. He still possess the same self assured-ness he always had. The one that makes him believe that with the right bargaining chip and that lopsided smile he can get whatever he wants from whoever he wants.

That smile works on her more often than she would like to admit.

In fact, he’s directing a version of it at her now, from the other side of her bed. They’re fully clothed, laying facing each other but not quite touching, talking, flirting. And he’s giving her that damn smile. But there’s a softness to it too, and she’s not ready to think about what that might mean.

“Stop it.” She says, prodding at his shoulder with her finger as she tries not to smile.

“Stop what?” He quips back, feigning innocence even as he smiles wider, his eyes crinkling at the corners. She’s struck by how much she wants to kiss him. 

“Looking at me like that.” She pokes him again but she can’t hold back the smile this time. 

He smirks, and suddenly his fingers are at her sides, slipping under her T-shirt to tickle at her ribs mercilessly. 

“H-Harry. Stop!” She gasps out between laughter as she writhes on the bed, trying to escape the onslaught. When he finally does, she’s underneath him, gasping, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath back. 

He’s staring intently at her, propped up on his arms to avoid crushing her. She notices, not for the first time, the lean muscle of him. His eyes flick to her lips as she licks them, his pupils blown wide.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, his nose brushing hers. 

Her heartbeat is loud in her ears but she hears herself whisper back a quiet, “Please.”

She swears that time freezes the moment his lips touch hers. It feels like they’re the only two people in the world. It’s somehow more intimate than the sex they had all those months ago, there’s a gentleness there that simultaneously breaks her apart and heals her in ways she didn’t know she needed. 

His tongue swipes at her bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss, and she lets him. She feels like she can’t get enough, like she wants to crawl inside of him and make her home in the spaces between his ribs, wrap herself around his heart.

Finally they break apart. Her lungs are screaming for air, and the way he’s breathing hard against her shoulder tells her she’s not the only one. 

“I think you’re a good man, Harry Bingham.” She whispers, running her hands through his hair and she feels him smile against her neck before pressing a kiss to her skin.


End file.
